secret no more
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: derek and libby are a couple, but no one knows. when casey finds out, she tries to give then a chance, but when it doesn't work she has then breake up. will things work out?


**LIFE WITH DEREK**

"**A Secret, No More"**

**Sesson 3**

Summery: School has started and everyone's glad to be back from spring break. Libby is now going to Derek and Casey's high school. As Casey and Libby become better friends, so do Derek and Libby, but what everyone doen't know (including Casey) is that Libby and Derek have been secretly dating.

"So, how was your spring break?" asked Emily as she and Casey chatted at Casey's locker.

"It was all right. An old friend of Derek's stayed with us for most of the break."

"How was that?"

"Very interesting." said Casey.

On the other side of the school, Derek and Sam were talking about their spring break.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out much. Anything interesting happen?" asked Sam.

"Not really. Libby just stayed with us for the break"

"Libby. Libby Norton. The girl who used to throw warms at us in kindergarden?"

"That's the one."

"Why was she at your house? Did she move back?"

"Yeah and my dad invited her to stay over. It was horrible, but at least the week is over and I don't have to see her again." said Derek as he put a book in his locker and shut it.

"Think again, Derek." said Libby as she walked passed Derek and Sam.

"That's Libby?" asked Sam in shock.

Derek just slamed his head against the locker.

_**Theme song.**_

Casey: School has just started and already things are getting crazy, but I wonder, will they get even more crazy?

"So yeah that's pretty much..."

"Casey." yelled Libby.

Libby had found Casey and Emily at Casey's locker, still talking about spring break. As Casey hurd her name being call, she turned around and saw Libby.

"Libby!"

"Hi." said Libby as she and Casey gave each other a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Isn't it great?"

"Ya. This is fantastice." said Casey. "Oh Libby, I want you to meet Emily."

"Hi." said Libby.

"Hi."

"This is the girl I was talking about."

"Oh." said Emily.

"Emily's my next door neighbor."

"Cool."

"So how do you and Derek know each other?" asked Emily.

"Our dad's went to the same law ferm years ago, but then we moved. But my dad really liked it here so, we came back and out parents wanted me and Derek to get to know each other again. Bad move."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Let's just say, Derek and I have never really gotten along."

As soon as Libby said that, Derek and Sam passed by.

"Puck head." said Derek to Libby.

"Booger breath." reaplied Libby.

"See."

Later that day, at the dinner table.

"Oh, guess what? Libby goes to our school now." said Casey.

"Really. Well isn't that nice." said Nora.

"Yeah, it's a real thrill." said Derek.

"Derek, I thought you and Libby patched things up." said George.

"I thought we did, but I guess not. I'll get it." said Derek as he ran to get the phone.

"Tell them we're eating." yell George.

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Who was that?" asked Nora.

"Just Sam." said Derek

After dinner Casey and the rest of the family were spending their time doing work of some sort, but Derek was talking on the phone in his room.

"Yeah and I told my family you were Sam." said Derek.

"Nice. Hey, do you think anyone in you family suspects anything?" asked Libby on the other line.

"About what?"

"About us."

There was just silence.

"You know. About us kissing." said Libby.

"I dought it. I think we convinced everyone that we're not into each other." said Derek. "Speaking of being into each other, how about we go see a movie this saturday?"

"I'd love to, but Casey, Emily and I are going to the mall."

"So blow it off."

"Derek, I can't just blow off my friends. Besides, what am I supposed to tell them?" asked Libby.

"I didn't know. Lie."

"Derek!"

"What. That's what I would do." said Derek

"I know."

"Come one." said Derek.

"I don't know."

"How about you think about it and tell me tomorrow."

"Ok." and Libby hung up.

The next day, Casey and Libby were walking to science. Libby seemed to be a little distracted and Casey was wondering why.

"Are you alright?" asked Casey.

"I'm fine. why do you ask?"

"Well I just asked you quetion and you didn't answer." said Casey.

"Oh. sorry. What did you ask?" asked Libby.

"I asked if you were still comeing to the mall with me and Emily tomorrow?"

"Um... I can't." said Libby.

"Why?"

"I have this really big history prodject that I need to finish and since I'm the new girl, I should really be focused, so I'm not going to be able to go. Sorry." Lied Libby.

"Well, school is important, so I guess that's alright."

Finally saturday had come. Casey was just about to leave when she noticed Derek. He looked different for some reason. He actually looked clean.

"Derek, why are you all dressed up?" asked Casey.

"I have a date."

"Really, with who?"

"You don't know her. She goes to a different school."

"Alright. Well I off to the mall with Emily." and Casey left.

As soon as Casey left, Derek ran to the back door, making sure Libby was there. Soon as Libby arrived, they left.

That night, Derek and Libby arrived at Derek's house. They had just finished their first date.

"I had a really nice time, Derek." said Libby as she walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, me too." said Derek as he sat next to Libby.

Derek then turned off the lights and they both started kissing. A couple seconds later, the door opened and Casey walked in. When she turned on the lights, she saw Derek and Libby, together.

"Derek, Libby... LIBBY?" said Casey.

"Casey... um..." said Libby.

"Libby what are you doing here? I thought you had to study."

"That was your exuse?" asked Derek.

Libby just looked at Derek.

"Excuse? Wait, were you and Derek just on a date?"

"Yeah. That's kind of why I didn't go to the mall with you and Emily." said Libby.

"You two are dating?" said Casey.

Casey was in so much shock. She could not believe what was going on.

"I can't believe you're dating Derek. That's sick."

"Hay." said Derek.

"Derek, I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Sorry." said Derek as he bowed his head in shame.

"And Libby, I can't believe you lied to me."

"Sorr... wait, why am I on trial here?" said Libby, standing up.

"You lied to me and Emily that's why. And you're dating Derek." said Casey.

"I have every right to date Derek. Why do you care?" asked Libby.

"Because, you're my friend and it's just weird."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't approve." said Libby. "Casey, can't you just try giving me and Derek a shot?"

"Yeah sis'" said Derek. "It couldn't hurt to give me a Libby a shot."

Casey had to think about this.

"Fine. I'll give it a week." said Casey.

On Monday, Casey seemed a little distracted. Her and Emily were at Casey's locker and Emily was talking to Casey about her weekend.

"Anyway, my mom got so made that she actually screamed at my dad." said Emily.

Casey said nothing.

"Yeah and then we we started dancing on the kitchen table and sang christmase songs."

Casey still said nothing. She was looking around the hall instaid.

"CASEY."

"What?" said Casey in shock.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Yeah of caurs I was." said Casey as she put a book in her locker.

"O.k, what's up." asked Emily.

"Nothing" said Casey.

Emily just looked at her.

"O.k, something happened this weekend, but I don't knw if I want to tell you. I know you wont like it."

"What? Casey you can tell me." said Emily as her and Casey started to walk.

"It's about Derek." said Casey. "He has a girl friend."

"A girl friend. Are you sure?"

"Positive." said Casey.

"Who?" and then Emily and Casey both saw Derek and Libby walking down the hall hand in hand. Emily just looked really mad.

As Derek and Libby grow closer, Emily grow mader.

"Libby?" said Emily.

Casey just srugged her sholders.

"Hey guys." said Libby as the walked in frontt of Casey and Emily.

"Hey." said Casey.

"Hi Emily." said Derek.

Emily just smilled.

"So I see you two have gone publice." said Casey.

"Yeah. " said Libby with a gigle.

"Libby wouldn't stop nagging me, so I just gave in." said Derek.

"Derek." said Libby as she hit Derek in the stomeck. "We should get going. See you guys later." and Libby and Derek left.

"I can't believe Derek is dating Libby." said Emily.

"I know."

"How are you taking it?" asked Emily.

"Well I told them I'd give it a week. If it really bothers me after the week, then we'll talk."

"Sounds fair." said Emily

"Lets just see.

A week went by and it felt like a knightmare to Casey. It was so hard for her to see then together. Holding hands, kissing... it was discusting. Finally Casey had had enough. One day when Libby and Derek were in the living room, watching televion, Casey came down stars to talk to them. As she walked down stars, she saw Derek and Libby just about to kiss.

_Caugh Caugh_

Libby and Derek just looked at her.

"Yes." said Derek. "We're in the middle of something."

"I know and that's what I need to talk to you about. I gave this 'thing' a week and it's not working."

"Casey." said Libby.

"It makes me so uncomfertable see you two together. It's so weird. I just can't handle it."

"Well..."

"Libby." said Derek standing up with Libby.

Libby just paused.

"Casey, are you for sure this isn't going to be OK to you."

"Yes."

"Well then, Derek..."

"Libby." said Derek.

"I'm sorry Derek. A friendship is more important to me than any boyfriend. I value my friends more then my boyfriends. I'm sorry. It's over." and Libby gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and left.

Derek just watched her leave. He felt so bad.

"Thanks Casey. You got what you wanted." and Derek left.

Derek was right. She got what she wanted, but why did she feel so bad? Why was she not happy?

The next day Libby was walking down the hall when she bumped into Derek. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Sorry." said Libby and she walked away.

As she walked down the hall, Casey ran up to her.

"Libby."

Libby turned around.

"Hey. Um... your not mad at me are you. You know about yesturday."

"No. It's OK." said Libby.

"Good. I'm glad. Are we still on for shopping. Um I don't really feel like shopping. I think I'll just stay home." and Libby left.

Casey, just stood there. Later that day, Casey was in the giudence councelers office talking to Paul.

"What's up?" asked Paul.

"Well, something happened to me and it was a good thing, but I don't feel happy."

"What happened?"

"Um, one of my friends is, or was datting Derek and it felt so uncomfterble."

"Did they know that?"

"Yes and They told me that if I still felt uncomfertble, then we'd talk and wee did. Now my friend isn't dating Derek. She said that her friendship with me ws more important then a boyfriend." said Casey.

"I see." said Paul.

"I should feel good inside, but I don't."

"Well, maybe you feel bad about what happened."

"But I wanted this to happen. I wanted them to not date."

"Why?"

"Because, she's my friend and he's Derek. She shouldn't be dating him."

"Didn't you go out with Derek's best friend?"

"Yeah." said Casey.

"And didn't Derek have a problem with it?"

"Yes."

"But you still went out with Derek's best friend and Derek was fine with it." said Paul.

"I see what your saying. Derek was nice enough to let me and Sam go out, so I shouldn't stand in the way of Libby and Derek."

Paul just smiled.

"But what if it is to late."

After school, at dinner Derek was unually quiet. Nora and George were a little suprised.

"So Kids, what happened at school to day?" asked George.

"We go to disect a frog in science." said Edwin.

"I got an 'A' o my spelling test." said Lizzy.

"I coloured a book." yelled Mardy.

"What about you Casey?" asked Nora.

Casey just looked at Derek.

"Nothing."

Later that night, Casey went to go see if Derek was al right.

"How are you feeling Derek?" asked Casey.

"Fine."

"OK, I'm just going to come out and say it. Do you really like Libby?"

"No." said Derek.

"Ok." and Casey left.

Casey knew that Derek was lieing, so she called up Libby. Casey asked if Libby would want to cameover and studdy, instead of going shopping. Casey mad sure Derek wouldn't be there. When Libby came over, they studied in the living room. Libby wasn't saying much. Casey could tell that Libby was still up set, but she had a plan to change all that.

"Oh, I forgot I left my book, but in my room. I'll just go get it." said Casey.

When Casey go up stars she went straight to Dereks room.

"Derek, come down stars in 2 minutes." and se left.

Derek just looked at her as if she was insane.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." said Casey.

"It's OK. Where's your book?" asked Libby.

"My book? Oh, I realized I didn't need it." said Casey.

"Casey why did yu want me to come down... Libby?" said Derek as he walked down the stares.

"Derek? Casey I thought he wasn't going to be here." asked Libby.

Libby then started t pack her things up and headed for the door.

"Libby wait."

Libby just turned around.

"I think you and Derek should be together."

"What?" said Derek and Libby at the same time.

"It was wrong of me to tell you two not to date. Derek let me date his best friend, so it's only fare if you to date. I'm really sorry and I hope you two came forgive me." said Casey.

Derek and Libby just looked at each other with a smile.

"We forgive you." said Libby.

"Um, do you want to go see a movie?" asked Derek.

"Yes. I would." and Libby and Derek left.

That night, Casey, Nora, and George all sat and watched televion.

"So Casey, why were you and Derek so quiet during dinner, It's not like you two." asked Nora.

"Well, Libby and Derek were dating and I didn't like it, so I told Libby she should stop dating her and she did, but it all worked out in the end. I told them it was wrong of me to stop them from dating and now they're back together." said Casey.

"Wait, Libby and Derek are dating?" asked George. " Libby and Derek hate eachother."

Casey just got up, went to the frontt door and opened it. Nora and George saw Libby and Derek kissing on the fronttt porch. Casey then closed the door.

"Not any more."

Nore and George just looked at each other.

THE END

By: ellevira 


End file.
